Faron
Faron is a tiger shark fishman-human hybrid and member of the Revolutionary army, though it is unknown if she serves directly beneath Dragon or is just affiliated with him as Revolutionaries. She ate the Hane Hane no Mi. Appearance Faron is a nineteen year old woman that has a light brown skin color, but most of everything else about her is obscured. The only way people know what color her skin is by her exposed legs. She wears a form fitting tan cloak with a gray cloth hood and face mask to obscure her visage so that only her eyes are visible. Faron's hair is platinum white and is tied into a spiral ponytail that extends from within the hood and is draped over either of her shoulders. The cloak is a single piece blouse that goes down just past her hips, long enough to cover up her body and undergarments. She wears a pair of golden yellow gloves and long tan leg socks with black shoes. During the fight with the Wolf Unit, Faron's hood was torn off, exposing her face for the first time. It was seen that her face is the same complexion as the rest of her body despite having the hood on all of the time. It was at this point that it was revealed Faron was a fishman hybrid due to her serrated teeth, gills and oddly slitted eyes. Faron's hair is combed back fairly neatly while her ponytail drapes over either shoulder, falling down across her chest like it did when the hood was still intact. Personality Rarely talking, Faron is a cold and rather hostile person, letting her actions speak for her when she ruthlessly assaults her opponents and shows little mercy to them. She would even go so far as to use her Devil Fruit powers as a method to slice her foes into pieces. It appears that Faron has some kind of attachment to the hood that she wears and feels as if it is some kind of security blanket protecting her from the world around her. When it was torn off during the battle with the Wolf Unit, she had a mental breakdown and let out a terrifying shriek that was enough to terrify the wolves of Freezing Hell. She continued on to threaten their very lives after chopping one of their pack into bits from the inside. Despite her attitude, she is just as loyal to the Revolutionaries as much as her working partners Natsume and Quillian. Relationships Revolutionaries Natsume Kedamono Faron is known to work frequently with Natsume and she has a great respect for her as a fellow Revolutionary. Abilities Faron, as a Revolutionary, is a dangerous threat to the World Government. It is unknown if she has any influence as a Commander in the army. During the raid on Impel Down, Faron showed signs of Super-Human Strength when fighting the Wolf Unit on Level Five by catching one bare handed when it attempted to attack her. Her main fighting style revolves around slicing things into bits with her Devil Fruit, however. Faron showed to be a rather frightening individual with her ability to instill fear into the hearts of the Wolf Unit with an inhuman shriek that paralyzed them and caused them to cease their attack of Quillian and Mr. 2 altogether. Devil Fruit Faron ate the Hane Hane no Mi. It is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows her to transform parts of her body into large fan-like propellers. History At some unknown point, Faron joined the Revolutionary army under the command of Dragon and began to work closely with Natsume. She was able to acquire a bounty of image:Bsymbol.gif182,200,000 at some point in her life. Riot of Impel Down Saga Revolutionaries Raid on Impel Down She accompanied Natsume and Quillian to Impel Down on a mission to free Emporio Ivankov, one of their Revolutionary commanders and Portgas D. Ace, the son of Monkey D. Dragon. They succeeded on making an entrance into the prison, but were met with opposition in the form of Hannyabal. He was quickly dispatched by Natsume and the three of them are preparing to start a massive riot within the prison. Along with her two comrades, Faron assisted in fighting through Level One, the Crimson Hell, freeing Buggy the Clown and ordering him to lead the other prisoners on a rampage while they secured the guard's room. She used her Devil Fruit powers to help them cross the vast expanse of the bladed forest that was used to torture the prisoners on that floor. On Level Two, Natsume and Faron saved Quillian from the rampaging Basilisk and the army of Manticores attacking her. They released Arlong the Merman Pirate and Kuro, former captain of the Black Cat Pirates and gave them the same order to release all the prisoners. In order to get down to Level Three, they fought the Sphinx, angering it into breaking the floor beneath them and dropping them down to the next level. Faron was captured by Saldeath along with her fellow colleagues, Natsume and Quillian, but they were released from the Kairouseki set that held them when the Sphinx went into a rage and broke through it. She, along with Quillian, defeated the Impel Down guards while Natsume took care of the Blugori. After Mr. 2 saved Quillian and joined their team, the four of them continued on to the well tower leading down to Level Four, but their group was intercepted by Minotaurus. She and Quillian descended the tower to Level Four where they came across Mr. 1 who had just killed a prisoner without remorse. When Quillian tried to request his assistance in their rebellion by starting a riot, he attacked her and Faron stopped him in his tracks with her Devil Fruit powers. Their fight was interrupted when Mr. 2 and Natsume finally arrived after having defeated Minotaurus. On Level Four, Faron assisted in defeating a group of jailers when the Revolutionaries team infiltrated the kitchen in order to regain their strength by helping themselves to the food within. They decided to move on to Level Five afterward, coming across Sadi-chan and her Demon Guards. When Quillian blinded them with a Flash Dial, Faron moved in to protect Mr. 2 from Minokoala, slicing up his arms and rendering them useless when the beast tried to attack the Agent from behind. He then proceeded to attack Minokoala and send him flying into a wall with the fallen Minozebra. Faron, along with Quillian and Mr. 2, was then ordered by her leader to continue down to Level Five in order to find Emporio Ivankov, the latter stating that their mission was much more important than the battle. While Quillian and Mr. 2 searched for clues to Emporio Ivankov's whereabouts, Faron remained fairly quiet until one of the prisoners informed them of an abandoned guardhouse out in the woods. Due to her lack of trust and blood lusting nature, Faron severed off his frozen finger before they continued on to search for the guardhouse. Upon finding it, she engaged several wolves in combat and killed them with her Devil Fruit powers before one of them snagged her hood and ripped it right off her garment, leading her to have a slight mental break down and mercilessly tear the wolf apart from the inside. She then exhibited fearful behavior by paralyzing all of the wolves in fear with an inhuman shriek and then threatened to kill all of them, causing them to turn tail and run away. She passed out soon after and was taken away by a mysterious man who appeared from within the woods. Faron was with Quillian in Level 5.5 when Natsume awoke and she was prepared to follow her into battle when the residents of New Kama Land were going to go to war on Impel Down. Reaching Eternal Hell Faron was a part of the main attack group fighting their way down to Level Six, though she remained rather silent and just killed anything that got in the way. She was last seen with Natsume awaiting orders for their ascent back up to the top of Impel Down. The Breakout Faron, along with Natsume, Crocodile, and Jinbei, was a key factor in the fight up to Level Four where they killed numerous guards only to encounter Sadi-chan. However, they were allowed passage up to the higher levels when Quillian decided to stay behind and fight the Chief Guard. She fought her way up to Level One with the rest of thew New Kama residents and boarded the stolen Marine vessel along with Natsume, Quillian, Ivankov and Inazuma during their final escape of Impel Down. Major Battles *vs. Blugori *vs. Basilisk *vs. Sphinx *vs. Mr. 1 (interrupted by Natsume) *vs. Minokoala (with Mr. 2) *vs. Wolf Unit (with Mr. 2) *vs. Impel Down Guards Trivia *The character Faron, and this article were created by Subrosian. *It has been revealed by the creator Subrosian that Faron's general appearance is based off of Taokaka from the fighting game BlazBlue and as a result of it, he had to make their characters seem significantly different. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Revolutionaries Category:Subrosian